Incendium
by LilMissKel
Summary: A genderbent version of the Season 3 finale, Incendium. Fionna/Flame Prince, 3rd person POV.


**Okay, so lemme start with a disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. This is simply the genderbent version of Incendium, an episode of Adventure Time with Gumball, Fionna, Cake, and Flame Prince instead of the normal characters. AND YES, I am a huge nerd that loves cartoons, so deal (; **

"And so, through my experimenting with cloud seeding, I have invented.." Prince Gumball paused, sitting with Cake and Fionna on the top of their tree house with his rockets and a lit match. Cake ate an apple, not really paying much attention to PG, but Fionna was enraptured. She stared up at Gumball as he explained what he made. "Liquid pyrotechnics." He finished, shooting off the rockets. They squealed upwards, swirling and finally exploded in a few brilliant flashes of color. Fionna let her eyes follow them, the sky blue irises going wide. A few splashes of color rained down, hitting Gumball's umbrella. Cake stretched herself into Prince Gumball's lap, saying, "That's really cool, PG!" Gumball petted her lovingly. "Awh, thanks, kitty."

"Isn't it cool, Fionna?" Cake asked her friend, not noticing that Fionna was flushed pink and stammering through her answer as she looked at Gumball. He chuckled, turning back away as she was unable to answer, continuing to pet Cake absentmindedly. Fionna inched her way over, resting her head in Gumball's lap, somewhat flushed. Gumball glanced down in frustrated surprise. "Uh, Fionna, no." He said, pushing his friend gently out of his lap, Cake sitting up to see what was going on. "Come on, Fionna, don't be _weird_." He added, standing and walking away with a quick brush of his pants.

Thunder crackled in the background, but Fionna couldn't hear it through her pain. "Look, I'll see you guys later." Gumball said, climbing down the ladder and away before it started raining. With exclamation of surprise and a frizzed up tail, Cake and Fionna hurried inside to stay warm and dry.

"It's letting up a bit. Hey, Fionna, come on, let's go do something." Cake called to her sister, turning away from the window. Fionna lay in the middle of a semi-circle of candles and pictures of Gumball, clutching a short piece of hot pink gumball hair. "Beemo, put on a game," Cake stage whispered to the pale pink video game console. She nodded walking over to Fionna and putting a biking game full of weird sounds and background music on. Instead of picking up the controller to play like Cake wanted, Fionna rolled over and began to sing.

"_I can't keep pushing this down, any deeper._" She began, her voice high and melodious. "_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep him? Every move that I make is just another mistake, I wonder what it would take, because it feels like there's a hole inside of my body, like there's a hole inside my heart._" Beemo and Cake exchanged sad, worried looks, concerned with what Fionna was singing. "_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me, if I keep waiting for this thing to start._" The biker in Beemo's game crashed, causing the bike to explode and Fionna to roll over on her back, glancing at it from the corner of her eye.

"_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside. __It's like I'm all gummed up inside. It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-ide._" Fionna finished, sighing and squeezing her eyes shut. "Ohh, Fionna." Cake sighed, biting her lip. Her expression brightened as an idea dawned on her. "Aunt Cake is going to find you a new love interest!"

She walked over to the entryway, pulling her red rubber boots on. "Fionna, I'm going for a quick..walk in the woods." She called, pointing. Her best friend didn't even look up, only getting a small moan from the blue and blonde lump on the ground. "Beemo, you look after her with your camera eyes!" she whispered, and the pink console smiled. "If anyone tries to hurt Fionna, I will kill them!" Cake blinked, almost worried. "Okay, good." she shrugged, running outside.

"Gotta find a honey for my homey, a babe for my buddy. A laddy for my lady." Cake sung cheerfully, stepping over the trees with ease. She paused, hearing a loud, deep scream coming from further in the woods. She took off, hurrying to an opening with someone hiding under a bathtub, being attacked by mechanical hawks. "I'll save you, Bathtub Prince!" she yelled, stretching an arm out and punching one of the birds into the distance. She swung her hand up and brought it down on the other hawk, breaking the metal bird into a lot of littler pieces. She skipped up to where her arm was without retracting it, simply going to meet her hand.

"You're safe now, Mister-" Cake's smile faded as she realized it wasn't a Prince. "Flamba!" she finished in disbelief. "Ya, it's me." Flamba replied, an accent lilting her voice and the circle of grass where she stood scorched. "Betchoo thought I was a sir on account of my mannish screams!" she added, grinning. Her yellow and orange firey fur continued to burn as Cake stared at her. "I did think that.." she answered, frowning. Flamba laughed. "Well, thanks anyway, sistah."

Another idea dawned on Cake. "Hey..you're pretty plugged in, Flamba! Do you know any princes Fionna's age?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in worry and hope. "Oh, ya, I know just the tie. And he's waay hot." Flamba replied, eyes growing big with anticipation and excitement, grinning.


End file.
